Un long devoir
by Mademoiselle Seiran
Summary: Slash en Daisuke et Hiwatari ... le titre veut tout dire ... bonne lecture!


Auteur: miss-elie

Titre: un long devoir.

Genre: Romance.

Couple: C'est un slash Daisuke/Hiwatari.

Distair: Aucun de ses personnages ne sont à moi!

Cette idée met venue alors que je planchais sur mes révisions d' économie. Se qui ma permit de faire une longue pause … " mais j'ai quand même eu 22 ... on s'en fou je sais lol

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Je sentais encore se perde de son côté. Il ne le remarque même pas, il étais trop absorbé par les paroles du professeur. Il faudrait que j'écoute moi aussi.

- … comme je le disais pour se devoir d'Histoire …

_Daisuke? entends-je _

_Qu'est que tu veut Dark?_

_I__l serai temps que tu le lui avoue non?_

_Tu es fou ?!? il va me rire au nez. Et puis d'abord …_

_D'abord?_

_Je trop peur …_

_Tu ne peut pas continuer comme ça, voilà combien de temps que tu l'aime? 4 mois, 5 mois?_

_Trop longtemps_

_Raison de plus pour le …._

La conversation Daisuke, Dark fut interrompue par le professeur qui semblais furieux.

- Niwa, pouvez-vous me dire se que je vient de dire?

- …

- Non, il me semblais bien!

Je tourne de nouveaux mon regard vers lui, il me regarde aussi. Je lui souri, il me répond vaguement. Je repose le regard sur Monsieur Gauthier. Celui-ci me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je disait donc, que pour votre prochain devoir. Vous allez devoir faire un exposer à deux.

Je soupir. Je déteste se genre de chose, a deux en plus. J'espère juste ne pas être avec une des sœur Harada, notre dernier discutions – si on peut appeler sa comme ça – n'a pas été des meilleur, ni avec Saehara qui sort maintenant avec Riku m'en veut. A faire dire je ne veut être avec personne.

- Niwa …

Je lève la tête.

- Vous serez avec monsieur Hiwatari.

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Je trouve que c'est un bonne chose, tu pourra lui dir…_

_NON_

_Ca va ne crie pas comme ça!!_

J'entend la sonnerie qui annonce la fin des cours. Une longues journées en moins. Je range mes affaires et je quitte la classe mes pensées toujours fixé sur mon Hiwatari.

La sortie! Enfin! Je sent l'air frais caresser mon visage. Qu'est que ça peut faire du bien.

- Niwa-kun?

C'est pas le moment. J'en ai marre, je veut rentrer chez moi. Je continu comme si je n'avait pas entendu, mais on m'appelle une deuxième fois. Cette fois je me retourne. Je sent le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Hiwatari?

Qu'est qu'il es beau. Avec ses cheveux bleu. C'est yeux bleu dur et froid mais pourtant si beaux, je m'y plongerais bien dedans. Je souri béatement sans m'en rendre compte.

- Niwa? Pourquoi tu souri comme ça?

- Hum … Je tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir… Pour rien alors cette exposer?

- Justement je voulais te parler de ça.

- Je t'écoute.

- Demain, c'est Samedi. J'aimerai que tu vienne chez moi vers 10h pour qu'on puisse commencer.

- D'accord, a demain.

- Ouais.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Daisuke, entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit, en repensant à sa journée.

_Qu'est que je vais faire?_

_Lui dire, Daisuke, lui dire_

_Mais, j'ai trop peur_

_Je sais!! _

…

_Si tu ne dit rien. Il le remarquera de tout façon._

_Tu … tu crois?_

_Oui._

Daisuke se retourna et enfoui sa tête dans son cousin … il s'endormit une heure après.

Sa mère glissa son regard par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle souri en voyant son jeune voleur fantôme dormi si paisiblement.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le lendemain, Daisuke, se réveille en entendant sa mère l'appeler.

_Quel heure es –t- il? 9h00. Mais je doit être chez Hiwatari dans une heure!!_

Daisuke, se leva en vitesse. Il alla dans al salle d'eau, il prit une rapide douche. Il se brossa les dents, s'habilla et essaya de se brosser les cheveux enfin essaya.

_9h30, déjà! Merde!_

Daisuke, attrapa son sac ou il mit son plumier, son cours d'histoire et son bloc de feuilles. Il descendis dans la cuisine, ou sa mère étais.

- Maman, je peut pas rester je doit aller chez un ami, pour un devoir d'histoire.

- D'accord mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

- Mais oui.

Sur ce il s'élança dans la rue en courant.

_Enfin, je voit son appartement, c'est pas trop tôt._

Daisuke, regarda sa montre 10h05.

_En plus, je suis en retard, bon t'en pi. _(dsl, je sais pas vraiment comment ça s'écrit ")

Je respire profondément, avant de sonner. Hiwatari arrivent quelques secondes après. A premier vu il a pas l'air trop fâcher. Je souri bien vite et je prend mon air joyeux.

- Salut.

- Bonjour, vient entre.

Aller Dai courage, tu va juste travailler. Qu'est qu'il est mignon quand même, dans sa chemise blanche, et son jean bleu délaver par endroit. En non! Je rougi, c'est pas vrai. Calme mon vieux.

Perdu dans mes penser, je ne remarque pas qu'il s'arrête de je rentre dedans.

- Désoler

Il ne dit rien. Ca commence bien. Il s'assoit, moi je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je reste planter là comme un idiot. Tien, c'est bizarre il ne pas parler de Dark, pourquoi?

_Il pense sûrement a toi, lança le concerner._

_Tais-toi!_

- Vient t'asseoir, s'il te plaît.

Pourquoi s'il te plaît? Enfin, je vais m'asseoir a ses côté. Qu'est qu'il sent bon. Je tout prêt de lui. Je pourrait lui voler un baiser, non, se ne serait pas très brillant de ma part.

- Daisuke?

- Hum

Je le lève la tête. Il me regarde, plusieurs expression son dans son regard. Surtout une, comme pas hasard celle que j'arrive pas a définir.

- Tu es beaucoup dans la lune, c'est temps si.

- Oui, c'est possible.

Je rêve ou il c'est légèrement rapproché. Il le fait encore. On se touche légèrement. Je dégluti difficilement. Je prends un livre rapidement.

- On le fait se devoir?

Mon ton sonne faux. Se que Hiwatari remarque sans peine, il souri.

- Oui, oui

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

- Voilà, c'est enfin fini. Dis-je de façon enjoué.

- Oui

Après trois heures de travaille intensif, je doit avouer que ca fait du bien. Je relit le texte que je doit connaître par cœur pour lundi. Quand je sent une main se poser sur ma cuisse, je tourne le regard. Hiwatari me regard, avec le même regard de tantôt.

- Oui?

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es si souvent dans la lune?

_Vas y Daisuke dit lui._

- A … je … enfin…, je souri, ca ne va pas t'intéresser

_Mais si, il n'attend que ca notre commandant._

- Qu'est qui te fait croire ça?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouve sur mes genoux. Il a le sourire aux lèvres et moi le rouges aux joues.

- J'en sais rien.

Je le voit qui se penche vers moi, la bouche prés de moi oreille.

- Alors dit le moi.

- …

- Tu veut que je t'aide?

- Qu … quoi?

_Embrasse-le._

Je le regard dans les yeux. J'entend la voix de Dark raisonner dans ma tête. J'approche mon visage de celui d'Hiwatari qui ne bouge pas. Je l'embrasse, un court moment juste le temps que nos lèvres se touche. Elle sont douces. Je le regard, il es toujours sur mes genoux. Il semble surpris.

- Je suis désoler …

- Merci.

Je le regard bizarrement.

- Pourquoi?

Il ne dit rien. Nos lèvres se rencontre a nouveaux. Mais cette fois, dans un baiser plus longs. Je sent Hiwatari entre ouvrir ses lèvres, je glisse ma langue dans cette antre intime humide et chaud, j'en explore chaque recoins. Nos langues se rencontrent, tantôt elles se caresses avec douceur tantôt avec fougue. Après un moment, nous reculons légèrement notre visage l'un de l'autres légèrement essoufflé.

- Je t'aime, Satochi Hiwatari.

- Je t'aime, Daisuke Niwa.

Je sens qu'il me vole un baiser. Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire.

_Qu'est que je te disait Dai._

_Oui, c'est vrai. Tu avait raison._

Daisuke, passa ses bras autours de la taille d'Hiwatari. Celui mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son rouquin.

Fin.

Bizzzzz à tout les lecteurs

Se serait sympa de me dire se que vous en pensez

Merci d'avance

Miss Elie


End file.
